


The Boss-i-EST

by Riverman12



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Groping, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverman12/pseuds/Riverman12
Summary: The EST and The Boss find themselves locked in a battle for supremacy on Smackdown
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bianca Belair, Sasha Banks/Kana | Asuka, Sasha Banks/Naomi Knight
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Boss-i-EST

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I’m going to basically shamelessly steal the ideas of several way more talented writers here (MTL17 being the original I believe but also big shout outs to Heyoo, ManBoyDudeGuy, codymb15, liknowhere and others) with the whole backstage hierarchy and anal shenanigans so apologies for that but I’m putting that out there now to give them their fully deserved credit for inspiring me to write the following story. So, if by some unlikely twist of fate, you’ve come across this while being unfamiliar with them, go read their amazing work first instead of this pale imitation.
> 
> P.S. The timeline of this is that it’s set sometime in the weeks just before the Royal Rumble this year because the Rumble is when I started watching and following WWE again for the first time since I was a young kid about a decade ago. All my recent knowledge comes from the binging of YouTube clips I’ve been doing since that point and online research (which mostly is just Wikipedia and the stories I’ve read on this site lol) so no promises that I’ll get everything right. Nonetheless, the broad overall timeline until the start of the story should be largely the same but since I’m writing a relatively contemporary story and have many chapters planned out in advance, it’s basically going to be fantasy self-booking from here on out. Ok, on with the show…

Sasha Banks. The Blueprint. The Standard. The Legit Boss. Untouchable in the ring and just as overwhelming and powerful out of it. No one compared to her and the Smackdown women’s champion knew it.

The problem was, she was the only one who seemed to know it.

Sasha had been cursed with an up and down career with plenty of high peaks, inevitably followed by swift and devastating lows. Hell, she’d only managed to complete a successful main roster title defense for the first time a couple of months ago. Consequently, she felt she didn’t and never had been able to garner the same respect that her similarly talented peers had. Take the other members of the 4 Horsewomen that had taken women’s wrestling by storm several years ago. 

No one would dare speak ill of Charlotte Flair. The statuesque blonde commanded respect, quite literally in many cases and was an Alpha female in every sense of the word. She was a physical marvel and a fearsome warrior who refused to take a back step to anybody. Sasha herself had been on the receiving end of Charlotte’s wrath many a time. Of course, in the ring they’d always been competitive and Sasha had even managed to get a few big wins over the Queen but when it mattered most, she always seemed to come up short and consequently out of the ring, their record was far more one sided with Sasha’s booty having been wrecked by the blonde more times than she cared to remember. She wasn’t alone in that fate but it stung nonetheless.

Then there was Becky Lynch. The Man. God, how Sasha hated her. There’d been a time when she was nothing more than Becky Buttslut behind the scenes. Sasha herself had partook in many a fun night with the redhead bottoming out hard for her. Then Becky had started getting ideas above her station. Sasha, among others had done her best to put an end to that. It hadn’t gone well and before anyone knew what had happened, Becky was a megastar with a mega ego and a mega large strap on that tamed many a challenger to the Lass Kicker. Sure, she’d been away a while after leaving to have her baby but that reign of terror was still indelibly imprinted in the minds of everyone backstage who’d been around to witness it.

Even fucking Bayley got more respect than Sasha these days. Cute little Bayley. As one of Sasha’s closest friends, they’d got on great for quite some time despite an occasionally rocky relationship in the past. Best of all, Sasha had enjoyed having near exclusive access to one of the juiciest butts in the business throughout the majority of their time together. She’d even let Bayley hog the public spotlight because behind the scenes, she knew she was the one in command. However, now Bayley had abandoned her and chose to make a name for herself as a solo badass; betraying Sasha in the process. Sure, Banks had got her revenge in the ring but somehow people still looked at Bayley with fear and admiration that eluded the Boss. It was maddening. Bayley even had the audacity to think she was a top now despite not even having the guts to take down someone on her own show of Smackdown, instead deluding herself by sneaking off to visit their old stomping ground of NXT and preying on a bunch of rookies that she knew she could bully into submission.

Even after beating her up in the ring twice, Sasha still held onto some lingering anger towards her former tag team partner that she fully intended to unleash soon but more than that Sasha just missed the brunette. Missed her as a friend. Missed her as an ally. Missed having that big, beautiful ass to slam as the shameless bottom squirmed and screamed and wriggled on the end of her strap on.

Instead, she felt alone. Sasha was the champion but the top of the mountain was a lonely place. Worse still, she didn’t even have the comfort of a whole host of bottoms to serve her because despite having the belt, half the roster just flat out refused to submit to her and demanded she beat them in the ring first. It was yet another example of the unjust disrespect Banks had to endure. Sasha fully intended to rectify the situation soon but it was going to be a lot of work and highly risky. She had to wait for the right opportunity to present itself and that opportunity had yet to come. As a result, her current harem of sluts extended to Liv Morgan and Ruby Riott. That was it. 

And it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t that Liv and Ruby weren’t excellent bottoms and huge anal sluts but Sasha had an obscenely voracious sexual appetite. That had even gone for her bottoming days when she practically needed to be stuffed every morning just to get her up and active and then again at regular intervals to get her through the day. Thankfully, she was good at begging and had always been blessed with impressive and dominant tops that could keep up with her needs. Indeed, Sasha would often secretly long for a return to those days. In quiet moments alone, her mind would betray her and start wandering.

She’d be right back trapped under Charlotte getting pounded so hard that her mind went blank, overwhelmed by the Queen’s raw, untamed dominance. Sasha would practically be able to feel the grip of those powerful hands as Charlotte’s fingers dug into her hips, using the inferior woman as a fucktoy to be abused for her pleasure. She didn’t care about Sasha or her wellbeing. She cared about impaling her outrageously long and thick dildo as far as she could into the other woman’s bowels.

Other times Sasha would recall Asuka. The Empress didn’t possess quite as much physical strength as the Queen but she more than made up for it with technical skill and psychological warfare. For someone who preferred to let her in ring work do the talking when on camera, the Japanese born star didn’t half start to chirp up when she was fucking a woman backstage. She was always more confident in her words when she knew for a fact that there was nothing that could be done to resist her. In her moments of weakness, Sasha would hear echoes of the heavily accented taunts Asuka would dole out.

“Take it like the big slut you are Sasha…you weren’t ready for Asuka but you seem much more ready for Asuka’s cock. How embarrassing…Sasha Banks…better at being a filthy whore than wrestling.”

Asuka was right of course, making it so much worse. Those memories tormented Sasha even today because deep down she knew that not much had changed since the time those word had first been spoken. The only real difference was her championship belt meant the Boss didn’t have to bend over and spread her cheeks for anyone.

Not that Sasha particularly cared about that because Banks’ nymphomania didn’t only flow one way. She was as much a whore for dominating women as she was for submitting to them. All Sasha had to do was start topping and she’d forget her love for taking dick, losing herself to the alternative pleasures of ramming and gaping the assholes of inferior women, becoming equally obsessed with the thrill of breaking down the mental barriers of her prey and turning them into shameless anal addicts who would do anything to get their next fix.

That was the tragedy of Sasha Banks. Most of the women of WWE had defined roles. They knew what they preferred. Sure, sometimes a former bottom would go on a run for a while but they almost always ended up back where they started. Occasionally, a top would find themselves at the mercy of another more dominant than they and be embarrassed, even often finding a regrettable pleasure in being on the receiving end for a change. It was always fun to witness but the natural order would usually reassert itself eventually.

Sasha was the rare exception, an enigma that genuinely loved both sides of the coin near enough equally. It was probably why she couldn’t ever string together a really impressive series of wins or suffer too many losses in a row. When she won too much and became too much of a dominant force, her ass would start itching for a big cock to fill it which was a distraction and mental drain that contributed to her defeats. But when she lost too much, the Boss would begin to pine for the days of topping women and her focus and determination would be greater than ever. She was rather amusingly, somewhat of a switch both in and out of the ring. Well, others would find it amusing. Sasha just found it rage inducing.

See, she didn’t want to be a switch, yo-yoing up and down the ranks of wrestlers without ever finding a place to settle down. Sasha wished longingly for the days when she’d be the undisputed Alpha of WWE, the days when every woman on the roster would look at her with that mix of fear and lust reserved for the most dominant of tops. It was quite the allure and just as regularly as she’d dream of her past defeats, Sasha would find herself dreaming of a victorious future while her fingers drifted down to her inevitably soaked pussy and started pumping.

Those particular dreams had been coming more frequently of late, most likely because they were more obtainable. The Smackdown women’s roster was pretty weak at the moment and as champion, Sasha was in perfect position to truly conquer one half of the company. Well, it was only one half if you didn’t count NXT and unlike Bayley, Sasha still viewed the former developmental brand and the women that inhabited it as beneath her. If she could only take full control of Smackdown, she’d have a solid base to build on and take down the strong women of Raw, the Charlotte’s and Asuka’s of the world…maybe Becky would even return in time for Sasha to take her ass once again. That would be the ultimate prize.

Sitting alone in the locker room one Friday afternoon, Banks found those dreams of dominance overwhelming her as they often did. She sighed happily and found a nice, quiet corner to settle down in. She took out her phone and fired off a quick message to Ruby and Liv, telling them to come and find her because the way Sasha’s cunt was dripping promised that she was about to go into one of her lustful crazes where she would simply have to cum over and over again to get the horniness out of her system. That was important since she had a big match tonight against Carmella and she wanted to be in top shape for it, undistracted by her stupidly huge sex drive. 

After sending the message, she set her phone down next to her and yanked her outfit off as quickly as she could. For the past few minutes, it had felt as though every item of clothing she had on was choking Banks’ freedom, dampening her libido and she hated it. Now naked, the Smackdown champ felt far better as she buried her fingers in her twat. She didn’t stand on ceremony, instantly slipping two fingers inside her throbbing sex and moaning in satisfaction. Her eyes shut and her mind drifted back to pick up where it had left off; with Sasha as the Alpha female of the entire WWE.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In her daydream, Sasha was standing in the middle of the same women’s locker room she sat in right now. Only in her dream, the whole roster was present with her, all naked and exhausted from the relentless ass whooping and anal destruction that the insatiable Banks had been handing out.

Alexa Bliss was bent over a nearby bench, her bubble butt on full display, red and sore from Sasha’s spanks and even more so from the fucking. Slumped next to her was Nikki Cross, the former tag team champions reunited. Nikki had drool running down her chin. Sasha had brutally pounded the brunette’s mouth with her strap on, ensuring Nikki had been given more than an ample taste of the depths of Alexa’s booty. The facefucking and taste of her partners bowels had ultimately overwhelmed Cross and sent the Scot into a near catatonic state.

Looking around, Sasha spied plenty more glorious mayhem. 

Lana and Peyton Royce were laying on their backs next to each other, legs spread and mouths open as they simultaneously thrust handheld dildos between their butt cheeks, plundering their own asses as they moaned and looked over at Sasha, begging her to come and anally obliterate them properly. 

Lacey Evans was similarly pleasuring herself but instead of using her hands, she’d elected for the more ladylike way of doing things as she squatted and bounced up and down on her dildo ferociously. Sasha grinned as Lacey sought to maintain her composure throughout, failing miserably as just a cursory glance at the naked form of the Standard of the WWE was enough to have her pussy spraying juices all over the place like a leaky fountain. 

Everywhere she looked, Sasha was greeted by fantastic sights. No matter where, no matter what the target of her gaze was doing to prepare themselves for her, they looked right back at the Boss, pleading for Sasha to come and satisfy them. Sasha took her time as she stood in the center of the room though. This was her dream. She knew she was in control. She was the one who owned every single woman in here. They were there to please her and for now, watching was pleasure enough. However, in the end she simply had to take a more active role and it was the one who presented the correct hole to her Mistress that got Banks’ attention and inspired her into action.

Naomi’s giant butt was gaping as the athletic superstar quivered on her hands and knees, ass high in the air and hands spreading her fat cheeks nice and wide, the loose muscles of her asshole winking delightfully as Naomi frantically flexed her cheeks in an attempt to get Sasha to take notice of her. Mission accomplished. Sasha wanted nothing more than to strap up and pulverize that ravishing backside but she restrained herself. Sometimes, delaying the option of instant gratification could bring more pleasure down the line and there were so many things to do with an ass that pretty. 

One bimbo is great but two rarely hurts so at Sasha’s demand, Mandy Rose was summoned to bury her face in that ebony deliciousness. Sasha stood behind a kneeling Rose, foot on the back of the blonde’s head, forcing the Golden Goddess to plunge her tongue further and further into Naomi’s asshole. “Bury your fucking tongue in there and get her ready for me!” Sasha yelled, “I want to hear that whore scream.”

Suitably encouraged, Mandy’s tongue punched its way forcefully inside Naomi’s back door which caused her to start shaking, moaning and groaning with increasing volume. Sasha enjoyed seeing Mandy try to satisfy her by frantically wriggling her moist muscle up against Naomi’s back door. However, as much fun as the Golden Goddesses enthusiasm was to watch, Sasha knew she could do a better job.

“You call that a tongue fucking? Jesus, I’d expect better considering how much practice you’ve had. Let the Boss show you how it’s done!”

She twisted her hand in Mandy’s golden locks and hauled the useless slut away before crouching down behind Naomi and snapping at the helpless woman, “You’d better keep that ass spread for me bitch!”

Naomi did just that as Banks slammed her face violently in between those voluptuous buttocks. Thankfully, her precious features had a soft landing spot in the form of Naomi’s luscious and bouncy cheeks. It may have been slightly embarrassing for other tops to show such an appetite for eating ass. Most used it sparingly just to ensure the subsequent butt fucking was more effective, not wanting to seem too submissive by lowering their mouths to truly pleasure their victims back door. For the switch that was Sasha Banks though, no such qualms existed. She loved devouring a tasty butt, getting up close and personal with another’s most sacred of holes and didn’t shy away from that love, whether on top or bottom. Honestly, Sasha viewed her willingness to indulge in one of her favorite pastimes as an advantage because a good rim job could absolutely be a vital weapon of domination if you knew how to do it well which the Boss most definitely did. When Sasha prepared a butthole for her strap on, she laid ownership to the receiving woman’s ass with her tongue, making them lose all control and yearn for more substantial fare in the form of a nice big cock that Sasha would later happily provide. 

Laying ownership was exactly what she was planning to do to Naomi’s gorgeous rump with her current attentions. Sasha teased Naomi early on as she gripped tightly onto the upper thighs of the former champion and steadfastly refused to stick out her tongue, instead just inhaling the scent emanating from the whimpering woman’s ass. Sasha had her face so deep into Naomi’s derriere however that she was able torment her by brushing the tip of her nose against the puckered hole, grinding her face happily against the twitching pink ring. It had the exact intended effect as Naomi shook that colossal booty violently as she tried to force her butthole closer to Sasha’s face, looking for something, anything to puncture inside her agitated and greedy anal entrance and satisfy her cravings. Sasha made her wait though. She was in control and Naomi wouldn’t be getting any satisfaction until she decided it was time. 

Sasha began giving Naomi’s rear even more reason to shake as she gave some almighty swats to those ample cheeks. She chuckled as those giant globes vibrated and smacked against her own cheeks, hers being of the facial variety of course. That chuckle blew hot air into the anus of Naomi who was pushed to her limit and instead of her subdued moans and whimpers, began to squeal and beg at the top of her lungs. 

“OOOOOHHHH FUUUUCKKKK! PLEASE TONGUE FUCK ME MISTRESS SASHA! I NEED IT SO BAD!!”

Enjoying the fact that she’d utterly destroyed the self-control of the dark skinned superstar in moments, Sasha rewarded herself and Naomi for some top tier begging by giving the disgraced bottom what she so shamelessly solicited with her squeals. The Boss grabbed both halves of Naomi’s gargantuan booty and spread her cheeks even wider. She pulled back just a little so that she could get a one last look at the butt she was about to ravage. 

“Mhmm…such a pretty asshole…” She murmured, tongue worming its way around her own lips, wetting them in anticipation of where they’d be pressed in a matter of moments. 

Those few moments passed by as Sasha remained enraptured by the sight of Naomi’s little O-ring as it cringed and convulsed while its owner eagerly waited for Sasha to follow through and pierce it. The seconds just before penetration were always some of Sasha’s favorites. Both participants knowing that they were about to indulge in a moment of pure ecstasy. Both knowing exactly who was in control. Who could decide when to act, how much pleasure to give. It was perfection. 

Those seconds couldn’t last forever though and Sasha didn’t hold out for any longer than necessary to accentuate her authority before she rammed her face back into Naomi’s ass with tongue outstretched. Initially, she just lapped forcefully around the gateway of her prey’s backdoor, swirling her tongue around in increasingly smaller circles as she honed in on her ultimate destination. Once she reached that promised land however, Banks wasted no time at all in breaking through the woefully inadequate defenses of Naomi’s loose and slutty asshole in order to punch her slick and oh so keen tongue inside that appetizing booty.

Upon that moment of penetration, Sasha listened for the loud and satisfied squeal from her African American compatriot. Right then, that and their total joy and contentment with proceedings was about all they had in common. Sasha was dominant and in control with her tongue twirling around gleefully inside Naomi’s butt while the other woman was submissive, losing control and with a tongue lolling uselessly from her mouth as she panted and moaned wildly.

They spent some time in that varying degrees of that state as Sasha gave Naomi the best tongue fucking of her life. The Boss knew exactly how to tease and toy with a woman’s asshole and did that to the best of abilities. Once Naomi’s anal walls were absolutely lathered with Sasha’s saliva and the Boss’s taste buds similarly soaked in the taste of the depths Naomi’s ass, Sasha finally pulled herself free.

She knew that Naomi was suitably softened up and her already well used back door was now thoroughly prepped for more meaningful penetration. While Sasha could have sent for her strap on, she decided to go with something a little more hands on in this case. 

Sasha took some time to study her recent efforts as spit dribbled from the asshole of the moaning and conquered bitch that she’d just owned before she slipped one, then two, then three fingers into the rectum of the ebony wrestler, ensuring that even the famously loose asshole of the bootylicious bottom was forced to stretch and accommodate her. Then she began driving those fingers rapidly back and forth. That got the reaction she was looking for as Naomi began to squeal and writhe very pleasingly, not having been expecting such a quick return to proceedings.

Equally pleasing was how her victim kept those thick chocolate cheeks spread just as Sasha had ordered, allowing the lighter skinned black woman unrestricted access to her anus. Not beyond complimenting a job well done, Sasha grunted her appreciation as she picked up the pace. “That’s perfect! Keep it up! You’re loving this aren’t you slut?”

Naomi was flat out screaming by now. “OH MY GOD YESSSSS! I LOVE IT MISTRESS SASHA! I LOVE BEING YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE BITCH! WE ALL DO! YOU’RE SUCH A FUCKING ALPHA.”

Sure, the dialogue was a little clumsy; this was just Sasha’s fantasy after all but it was doing the job for the real-world Sasha who moaned as she too managed to fit three fingers inside herself, albeit in her vagina not her anus. Feeling herself well on the way to climax, Sasha mentally fast forwarded past the bit where Naomi orgasmed with Sasha’s whole fist inside her and moved onto her next target.

This time it was a far more fearsome opponent humbled by the Boss. The sexual demoness that was Sasha Banks was irresistible as grabbed hold of the multicolored locks of Asuka and roughly yanked the Asian wrestler over to the same bench Alexa was draped over. Sasha didn’t hesitate to quite literally kick the blonde off her perch as Alexa landed on her abused bottom with a yelp. Sasha didn’t care. She had more important things in mind. Namely forcing Asuka to bend across her knee and stick her juicy ass up for Sasha to smack.

Which she did, spanking that butt until Sasha’s own arm felt like it was going to fall off. By the time she was done, Asuka didn’t even faintly resemble the resolute Empress that had terrorized the women of the WWE for years. She was nothing but a wailing, crying mess that begged Sasha Banks for mercy.

The loudest moan yet escaped the lips of real-life Sasha as fantasy Sasha mocked the sobbing Asuka.

“Not so tough now, are we?” Sasha barked. “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous today so you get some pleasure with your pain.”

She snapped her fingers and over crawled Carmella, holding Banks’ strap on in her mouth like a dog with a bone. And it was like a dog that Sasha treated the Princess of Staten Island, gently patting her head appreciatively before taking the offered present and stepping into the harness; preparing to give Asuka’s ass the fucking of a lifetime.

That was when the door to the locker room opened. The fantasy locker room that is. Sasha heard it, looked around and in walked Becky Lynch. 

The Man was back. 

Sasha grinned and got to her feet to face off with the redhead, enjoying the stunned look on the face of the Irishwoman. Asuka was just an afterthought now and was left moaning uselessly as her ass was denied the fucking she had been not so secretly desiring.

“Welcome back Becky, like what I’ve done with the place?” Sasha gestured around to the sexual carnage she’d left in her wake.

“What the…fuck?” Becky muttered softly as she took in the scene.

“That’s right.” Sasha grinned evilly. “I’m the Alpha female of the WWE now and what I say goes…so you be a good girl for me ok? Turn around and show me that oh so fuckable ass of yours. I’ve got a few scores to settle with it.”

Becky looked at Sasha, momentarily appearing very nervous with her beautiful face twisted in fear. Sasha took a step forward, advancing on her prey. This was it. This was her moment. 

Then out of nowhere, Becky lost that fearful look, gave a trademark smug smirk right back at the Boss and took a step forward of her own so they were face to face, noses practically touching. “Oh yeah and how exactly are ya planning to fuck my arse, may I ask Sasha?”

Sasha shot back instantly refusing to let Becky get in her head, “I’m going to bend you over, shove my big fucking cock up that slutty shitpipe and fuck you so good that you’re begging me to cum!”

Becky shrugged and tilted her head with a look of amusement. “And uhh…what ‘big fucking cock’ would that be?”

Confused, Sasha glanced down and gasped. Her strap on had disappeared. She looked back up at Becky. “What the fuck have you done?!” She angrily yelled.

“Temper temper Sasha,” Becky chuckled. “Your cheeks are going as red as your arse will be after I fuck it with my big…fucking…cock…” She really put everything into those last three words, that unreasonably sexy Irish accent on full display as she sized up Sasha dismissively.

Sasha looked down again. Her strap on! It was suddenly fastened around Becky’s waist instead and looking incredibly intimidating as it became obvious the Lass Kicker’s swagger had well and truly returned with her. The Boss tried to back up and run but Becky was quicker, reaching out and snagging a fistful of blue hair.

“Woah there, I don’t think so Sasha. I’m not done with you yet.”

Becky dragged Sasha to her knees. Banks felt powerless to resist. She hated Becky but unfortunately, she loved how Becky was making her feel right now. The redhead just effortlessly took command of their entire encounter as she used that hand tangled in Sasha’s hair to force the Boss to stare up at her. 

“You’re a fucking useless little cunt aren’t ya Banksy.” It may have been phrased like one but that was no question from Lynch, it was a statement. “I don’t know what the fuck the rest of these girls were up to letting you become the Alpha but that’s fine because I’m here now to put you back in your place.”

Becky took her eyes off Sasha then, not even deeming her worthy of the Man’s gaze. She yelled to the rest of the locker room, “That’s right, this whole division is mine again and every single one of you is gonna remember that the Man is not to be messed with.”

“Becky…please…” Sasha pleaded. She knew right then that she was lost, sounding like a total loser bottom. Becky recognized Sasha’s own embarrassment at her pathetic lack of fight and laughed uproariously.

“Oh Sasha, no need to beg or worry about being left out. I’ve got some very special plans for you, ya big dope. See, I don’t appreciate the way you tried to treat me just now and I think it’s about damn time that you got a taste of your own medicine.”

Sasha whimpered as Becky grinned down at her. As always, Lynch walked the perfect line of confidence and arrogance and in doing so made Sasha wetter than she had any right to be as she listened in dismay to her next instructions from the Dubliner. “Now, I recommend that you show me that the old slutty Sasha Banks is still in there somewhere and get to sucking my cock like a good bitch or I’ll have to shove it up your arse dry and we both know you don’t want that.”

Stammering, Banks briefly tried to deny Becky, “B…Bu…I…am…the Alpha…” She moaned softly, trying to remember the world of thirty seconds ago when she’d been on top.

“Don’t kid yourself Sasha, I’m the fucking Alpha here and you know it. Now get the fuck on with sucking my cock or I’ll spank your arse so red that you won’t be able to sit down for a week.”

Becky chuckled happily and tugged on Sasha’s hair, bringing the Boss into direct contact with the strap on as it smacked into her cheek. It looked huge. Scratch that. It was huge. Sasha even knew exactly how huge given it was her own favorite bitch tamer that she had been using to devastating effect for years. Matching Sasha’s hair, its bright blue head wiggled and bounced as Sasha went cross eyed trying to take it all in. Behind that head was 10 more inches of plastic cock that would ruin the ass of any woman that it managed to stuff itself in. Becky was right that Sasha did not want it going in dry.

That was the all the justification she needed and with the excuse woven in for her own peace of mind, Sasha very slowly prized her lips apart. Of course, Becky could’ve just shoved the thing inside her throat the second she began delaying but the redhead seemed to know how much more humiliating this was for Sasha when she did it herself. Banks’ pupils rolled up in her head as she gave one last glance to Lynch, praying that she’d see some mercy in those eyes. There was none. In fact, all she saw was Becky laughing at Sasha’s total inability to resist her. Sasha’s head bowed and she wrapped her lips tentatively around the end of the cock.

Oh god! She’d forgotten that this was her own strap on. The one she’d just been using to dominate the entire locker room. The taste of multiple women’s asses suddenly exploded in her mouth and Banks let out a pitiful groan of humiliation. At least she thought it was just humiliation because there was no way that just the slightest taste of ass flavored cock was enough to send the Boss spiraling back into her old submissive tendencies was there? 

Becky certainly seemed to think so. “Oh, now that’s a sight I’ve missed. Sasha Banks slobbering all over my cock like a cheap whore…you seem like you’re enjoying yourself Sasha.” 

A hundred retorts sprang to mind but just as Sasha tried to detach her mouth from the plastic phallus to snarl one of them to Lynch, Becky pumped her hips forward while yanking forcefully on Sasha’s hair. The two actions combined to succeed in plowing several more inches of dick into the throat of the unprepared Banks. The brutal invasion took her by surprise and she gagged. Spit erupted from her mouth and down her cheeks in floods. At the very least, there was no doubt that the strap on would be lubricated enough to slide inside Sasha’s ass now as it was enveloped by copious amounts of Sasha’s saliva. 

Acting on instinct and unfortunate years of practice, Sasha began to try her best to accommodate the cock lodged in her throat, opening her mouth as wide as possible and letting Becky have unrestricted access to her gullet. Access that the Irishwoman took full advantage of as she relentlessly thrust back and forth, never giving Sasha a moment to take stock of events, forcing her to slide further into her old habits as she tried to maintain even a semblance of composure by not totally choking on Becky’s cock.

And it was Becky’s cock now. Sasha had been the previous owner but the way the sexy redhead was using it to demolish the former top made it plainly evident who was in control. As Becky was want to do, she didn’t let Sasha forget the humiliation of the occasion either as she launched into a verbal beatdown of the Boss.

“It’s like I never went away eh Sasha? You’re still nothing but a lousy little slut who needs a Man to come along and show you your place. Keep fuckin’ sucking you dirty little cunt…! Oh yeah that’s it! Get that tongue action going. Work my dick like a pro…Hahaha, was that a little moan I heard Sasha...? Oh, you’re goddamn right it was. You fucking love this don’t you? You love being Becky’s little bitch just like everyone else.”

It was so humiliating for Banks but Becky was right. Her pussy was so wet as Lynch took over. Sasha began touching herself, hand drifting between her legs and gently rubbing her clit. 

Unfortunately, Becky caught that too and snapped. “Hey Sasha, I don’t remember giving you permission to pleasure yourself.” She slapped Sasha then hard, forcing Banks to clamp down with her teeth on the strap on as she did her best to stay upright. “I own you Sasha. You don’t do anything without my permission, especially not that. You get pleasure when I decide, never before, is that understood?”

Obviously, it was pretty hard for Sasha to respond at the moment but she moaned an affirmative around the cock in her mouth and nodded sadly as she dropped her hand from her desperately needy snatch, leaving her sex organ to throb unfulfilled.

She was then forced to endure several more minutes of relentless throat fucking from Becky, who whooped and celebrated when she finally got Sasha to deepthroat the entire cock and enjoyed making Sasha swallow and choke on the fullness of the plastic prick for quite some time. Regrettably Sasha enjoyed showing off her skills too as she warmed to the task at hand surprisingly quickly. 

Eventually though, Becky decided to take things up a notch as she pulled Sasha off her cock and roughly growled at her, “Turn around.”

Sasha met Becky’s gaze for about all of two seconds before she whimpered and looked away. All of a sudden, she was very aware of the presence of every other wrestler in the room. Earlier that had filled her with happiness. Now it did the same with shame. She shuffled around on her knees, turning away from Becky as she bowed her head. She couldn’t see the Lass Kicker anymore but she could hear and feel her as pushed her down further until her face was touching the floor, pulling her bottom half out and up to stick into the air just as Naomi’s had what seemed like hours ago.

“I’ve been looking forward to doing this for a while.” Becky joyfully said. “It’s been too long since I stuffed the ass of some loser slut like you Sasha.”

Once she had Banks in position, Becky laid her hands on Sasha’s butt, squeezing and groping it freely. “Beg me for it.” She ordered. “I know you want this Sasha but I want to hear you say it.”

There was never any doubt in Sasha’s mind. She wanted there to be but there wasn’t. She was going to beg. She needed this. It had been too long since someone had properly fucked her ass. The only question was whether she wanted to go through the rigmarole of pretending she didn’t want it.

“O…Ug…Ahhh…” She moaned as Becky continued to paw at her butt, rubbing and roaming her hands all over Sasha’s cheeks. The excitement that simple action initiated on a primal level made up Sasha's mind. 

“Please Becky….Please fuck my slutty ass. I need it…please make me your anal bitch.” Sasha begged with unabashed desire, every word dripping with pathetic subservience. 

Becky just laughed. “Oh Sasha, I thought you’d put up a but more of a fight than that. It’s truly amazing that you’re managing to be even more of a slut than I remembered…But, as you wish…”

Sasha then felt those hands go from roaming to grabbing, fixing themselves in place by taking Sasha’s meaty ass and grabbing two makeshift handholds as Banks’ crack was exposed and she sensed Becky crouching down to spit on her trembling asshole, smearing a little extra lubrication around her threshold before that finger was soon replaced with the insistent pressing of a strap on. Sasha was then transported into the mindset of one of her many victims as she felt what they had felt in the moments before the plastic dick that she once owned forced its way inside their ass. Her hole twitched as a thrill ran up her spine. She was finally about to be fucked for the first time in ages.

Her O-ring was split open as the very tip of that mighty rod began to worm its way inside. Sasha’s breathing quickened. It was coming. She was about to feel it. That sensation of being so damn full. Her anal alleyway was about to be stretched and stuffed. She was going to be penetrated. To be fucked. To be turned into a fuckdoll. A plaything. Here it came. She could feel herself opening up more and more. The head of the cock pushing inside her more and more. Spreading her anal walls wide. Here it came….

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“NOOOOOOO!!!” Sasha’s eyes opened and she shot to her feet, yelling in frustration as she came back to reality where she found herself shaking with anger and more than a little fear in a totally empty locker room. What the fuck was that? It wasn’t enough that her body occasionally betrayed her desire to submit but now it seemed that body was working in cahoots with her mind in a nefarious plot to ruin Sasha’s best chance in ages to become an undisputed top.

Frantically, she swung her head back and forth, seeing if she couldn’t simply shake loose the depraved thoughts that still simmered in the darkest corners of her consciousness. Unfortunately, she had no such luck as the opposite phenomenon took place. In a classic paradox, the harder she tried to forget those troublesome fantasies, the harder it became not to think about them. In fact, the simulated world she’d crafted began to meld with real, tangible memories of Becky and others as they rammed their big cocks up Sasha’s ass. Those memories had Sasha’s current asshole quivering as she tried to get herself back under control.

“Get a fucking grip Sasha!” She cursed angrily.

But no matter how much she tried to admonish herself, she could not ignore what she’d just been thinking about. Compounding her misery was the fact that she’d been about to cum when she’d torn herself away and her pussy was aching for her to finish the job. Sasha didn’t trust herself to go back to touching herself anymore though. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to control the direction her thoughts would go in if she did.

Groaning in frustration, Sasha sat back down and buried her head in her hands. How was she ever going to become an Alpha female if she couldn’t even command her own mind, let alone an entire locker room? This was so embarrassing. Maybe her dreams were just that. Wild fantasies. Concoctions of a psyche trying to imagine and escape to a world that she was destined to never be a part of. Maybe she should just give it up? 

She was fighting Carmella tonight. The blonde had been coming for Sasha’s butt for a while so she would be only too happy for them to upgrade the stakes of the match to put the asses of the participants on the line and Banks wasn’t beyond throwing the outcome to satisfy her urges. The idea of bottoming for the obnoxious Mella was sickening to the rational part of the Boss’s mind but somehow that only turned her on more. She’d seen Carmella top in the past and had watched in begrudging admiration so she knew that she’d get her wishes suitably fulfilled if she chose that path.

Sasha found herself giving increasingly serious thought to the prospect as time went on while her pussy continuously pulsated and leaked juices in response as if encouraging her to embrace it. After a few minutes of heavy thought, she resolved that she’d give herself one chance to rid herself of her submissive desires and if she couldn’t, Carmella would have the night of her life in store because it’d been so long since Sasha had received a good anal pounding that her gratitude would be insane. To be honest, if Carmella really tried, Sasha wasn’t sure if she’d ever be able to come back from this. Usually, the desire to bottom was something that Sasha gave into simply because her ass loved the feeling of a big cock cramming itself inside her and stretching out her back passage despite Sasha herself mostly resenting the humiliation that came with it.

This time though, the humiliation itself was something she was also craving. She wanted to be treated like a nasty bitch, to be spat on, shit talked and smacked around. She wanted someone to do what Becky had started to do in her dream. To totally take away any hope she had of ever becoming a top by making her a cocksleeve that existed for the sole purpose of getting her ass reamed.

It was happening again. Sasha’s cheeks were flushed and she was sweating as she imagined her defeat. Where the hell had this come from? She’d been feeling really good about herself lately. It had been weeks since she had last even given brief thought to bottoming and yet these urges were the strongest she’d ever had. Every fiber of her being was telling her that it was time. That her switch had been flipped and that she’d been on top for long enough. She tried to fight it, she really did but her intelligent and pragmatic brain that still longed to be a true Alpha female was hopelessly outmatched by the primal instincts that drove her worrying current thoughts.

She had one last hope. Liv and Ruby. Usually, a good session of topping would be enough to banish Sasha’s demons. She suspected she might be too far gone on this occasion but she would be damned if she wasn’t going to give it her best shot. If this was to be the last time she topped for a while, she was going to go out in style. The Riott Squad were about to get the best butt banging they’d ever got from the Boss. She was going to annihilate their asses and leave them with gapes so big that they’d have to shove an extra-large butt plug up their hindquarters before wrestling tonight for fear that their outfits would be sucked inside the huge chasm Sasha’s cock was going to leave if they didn’t.

Speaking of those two, where the fuck were they? Sasha grabbed her phone once again and sent another message. 

“I’m getting tired of this! You girls had better have a good fucking excuse for making me wait or I’m going to turn those lazy asses all kinds of black and blue.”

She checked the time. She wasn’t sure how long they’d be but now she’d ensured that be that quickly or slowly, Sasha would have plenty of fun tormenting them once they did. 

She needed something to keep her occupied until then though, to keep her mind off the disgusting thoughts she’d been plagued by recently. Having just looked at the time on her phone, Sasha’s eyes drifted down the screen. Her eyes passed swiftly over a multitude of social media apps. Now was definitely not the time for that. She didn’t need a bunch of grubby little trolls insulting her looks, skills and personality right now. She briefly considered opening up Netflix and trying to distract herself with a movie or tv show. Then, her eyeballs fixed their sight on the little photos icon and her heart sank.

“No…” She warned herself with a quiet whisper. “Don’t…”

Her fingers brushed the screen atop the icon, gently enough that the phone didn’t respond at first. Sasha’s breathing was ragged. She knew she shouldn’t but she so badly wanted to.

“You sick fuck. Don’t you dare.” Sasha groaned and she kept telling herself what a depraved and disgusting person she was even as she gave in and pressed down on the app, slowly and painfully scrolling down to a passcode protected folder that she should have deleted months ago but had been unable to bring herself to do so. 

Sasha couldn’t help it. She was being stupid. She knew that but she was powerless to stop. With trembling fingers, she entered the code which she remembered like it was yesterday. She’d came up with a one-time entirely different passcode than her usual one for the folder in the hope she might forget it over time even if she baulked at the idea of deleting the content within all together. No such luck. Instead, she watched as the screen was filled with hundreds, if not thousands of images, each more horrifying than the last for Banks.

It had all started with Sasha herself. Back in NXT, she made a point of documenting each encounter she had, taking pictures for her own personal collection. It had been one of the most dominant times of Sasha’s career and as a result, she had plenty of photos of nearly the entire roster submitting to her. One of the primary victims of that treatment was Becky Lynch. Sasha had loved hanging out with Becky back then because she wasn’t a challenge. She was just the Boss’s favorite bitch. Sasha had possessed hundreds of pictures of the redhead in just about every position you could imagine. On her back. On her front. On her hands and knees. She had ones of Becky eating her pussy. She had ones of Becky eating her ass. She had ones of Becky being anally pounded. She had ones of Becky being bent over her knee and spanked. 

Her personal favorite was one where Sasha had Becky’s legs wrapped around her waist, clinging onto Sasha as though her life depended on it as she bounced her stunning ass on top of the strap on wearing Boss. The main reason that Sasha had so much fondness for that image was Becky’s facial expression though. The camera had caught her in the throes of orgasm, mouth wide open as she screamed. She was in bliss. There was no doubt about it. Becky was exposed in that moment for the biggest slut on the planet. A fact that Sasha always loved to bring up to the Lass Kicker in order to humiliate and embarrass her.

In summary, every single picture Sasha had owned of Becky was a source of great shame for the Irish wrestler. That was why when the Man had gone on her big run and turned the tables on Sasha, one of her main orders of business had been to ensure every single one of those photos was scrubbed from existence. That sucked but that was the way it went when Becky was on top. You did what she said or you’d regret it. Once Lynch fully broke Sasha, she revealed her hand. Banks had even tried to hold out for a while, refusing to delete them because she knew she’d miss the pictures when she rediscovered her dominance. Becky was a cruel top though. She froze Sasha out, refusing to fuck her for weeks. Refusing to let anyone else in the locker room fuck her. Eventually the perpetually horny Sasha had caved, begging Becky to ruin her sorely neglected ass and in return deleting every trace of those pictures from history. 

Becky wasn’t content to stop there though. She needed revenge. She started her own collection just for Sasha. Whenever they fucked, she’d snap picture after picture of the humiliated bottom. A constant stream of photos documenting Banks’ descent into subservient bottom bitch for the woman that had used to be nothing more than her most submissive of sluts. And yet, Becky fucked her so good that Sasha couldn’t stop herself from coming back for more. Becky would send those pictures to Banks throughout the days afterwards, alongside a little caption telling the Boss what a loser she was. And every single time, Sasha would go to delete the image. Then she’d pause and end up saving it to her camera roll instead, resulting in the dreaded folder that she now stared at.

And stare Sasha did. For quite some time, she just stared. The hidden maelstrom of emotions beneath the surface wasn’t shown in the blank dead eyed stare on her face but it was there no doubt. Sasha was pleading with herself to close the app and hurl her phone away but there was no use in trying. Ever since Becky had wormed her way into her head, this had been inevitable.

Sasha barely even noticed as her fingers gently relocated themselves back against her cunt. She was too busy being consumed by fear as the index finger of her other hand kept swiping. Each flick of that digit bringing up another painful memory. Painful but also pleasurable hence why her cunt continued to respond with each cautious brush of her hand against it. 

The folder started pretty much straight after Sasha had returned from her brief post WrestleMania hiatus in 2019. When she got back, Becky had well and truly established herself at the top of the roster and she was eager to properly introduce Sasha to her new persona. Well, Banks hadn’t exactly been at her best, having missed the sexual dynamics of the locker room. She’d been horny and Lynch had exploited that to dominate her. Sasha had gone along with it because there was something undeniably hot about Becky’s new character and mannerisms as well as the idea of being dominated by one her former bottoms being of some intrigue.

The pictures from that time had Sasha still with plenty of fight in her eyes even if she was most certainly the bottom in their relationship. Often those photos would have her riding Becky, bouncing up and down on Lynch’s big cock. She was more of a power bottom back then, the only slight hints of what was to come in the occasional firm grab of her ass from Becky or the odd photo where she was being slammed doggy style. They were still plenty hot enough though and Sasha felt herself getting increasingly aroused as she went through them.

Then came October 6th, 2019. The day that the two of them had competed in that Hell in a Cell epic. Sasha had been biding her time, telling herself that her submission to the Man was temporary and after that night it would change. In fact, it only sealed her fate.

It turned out Becky had been waiting anxiously for that date too. There were dozens upon dozens of pictures from that night. Easily the most from a single encounter. And in those pictures you could see the direction the relationship was now heading. Becky had taken full advantage of the mentally and physically bruised Banks. In these pictures, the treatment was rougher, dirtier and so much hotter. Sasha plunged her digits inside herself as she drooled over images of Becky having totally exhausted Sasha to the point where she couldn’t even support her own weight, laying flat and face down as the victorious wrestler continued to wreck her asshole long past the point of no return.

Sasha couldn’t stop herself then. She orgasmed all over the bench she sat on, her juices flooding embarrassingly down her thighs. She didn’t stop though. Not when there were so many more nights to reminisce over. 

Despite being drafted to separate brands not long after that night, Sasha couldn’t escape the Man. In fact, their encounters, while less frequent, just became more intense as Becky made up for lost time. She reveled in making Sasha do the most submissive humiliating things whenever they clashed. 

Sasha would have to prove herself worthy of Becky’s cock. Eating the Irishwoman out from pussy to ass for hours before being stuffed. Tasting her own ass from the strap on that had violated her. Sometimes Becky would have Sasha ride her again but unlike those early photos, this time there was no fight in Sasha’s eyes, just shameless lust and joy as she submitted wholeheartedly to her top. Becky had totally broken the Boss.

Sasha continued to examine each and every image in excruciating detail, wondering if she’d ever experience pleasure of the type she saw in them again. She wondered if she’d ever be in the position Becky was, punishing and dominating a helpless woman as the ultimate top, a true Alpha female. She pondered her own conquests, comparing the look on her face to the looks she’d been able to extract. Was there any difference? Had Becky been able to wring anything more submissive from Sasha than she had from her own bottoms? She didn’t know. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

And all the while, she continued to play with her pussy.

As she got towards the end of the folder, Sasha began to feel herself slipping free of the spell she’d been under since opening the dreaded archive. Getting closer to Becky’s departure, she and Bayley had been in sync more than ever and Sasha had felt as though her time as a bottom had been coming to a natural close anyway. Instead, Sasha looked at these last few photos with a nostalgia. An erotic nostalgia but a reflective one at that. Sasha looked at these photos with interest as well as lust. Could she be ready to go back to that? She looked so happy and content. It was definitely less pressure and bother to submit. But then again, didn’t Becky look happy too? Sasha still wanted that for herself.

She was being pulled in two different directions and had no idea what to do. 

“Damn girl, you look like you’re having fun…” A voice then snapped Sasha completely out of her trance. The shock was such that Sasha practically flew out of her seat, slamming her phone face down on the bench before the mystery entrant had a chance to see the humiliating photos on the screen. She hadn’t even heard the door open. Looking up though, she saw who that newcomer was, Bianca Belair; the EST of WWE.

She and Sasha had got on relatively well whenever they’d interacted so far which to be fair, wasn’t all that much. Sasha had always made an effort to stay friendly because she was actually pretty intimidated by Belair, viewing her as a potentially large threat to her planned reign as the undisputed Alpha of Smackdown. Bianca had made their tentative friendship easy though by never making much of an effort to undermine or challenge Sasha. Banks had noticed a few funny glances shot her way on occasion but nothing that constituted any level of disrespect for her position. 

Besides, Sasha found Bianca’s unique style and charisma appealing. She wasn’t overbearing despite her impressive physique, natural confidence and no small amount of technical skill in the ring. There was something about her that meant Belair’s bragging had never seemed quite as grating to Sasha as the bluster and boasts of others. Bianca was self-aware enough to carry off the whole EST schtick with a tongue in cheek grin and it had made Sasha often feel bad about the day that she’d be forced to help Bianca realize that she was merely second bEST when it came to the two of them.

Bianca was demonstrating that playful nature by grinning at Sasha who instinctively covered up in front of the unexpected intruder before remembering that she had no reason to be ashamed of her body and relaxed as she sat back down, crossing her legs to disguise just how soaked her pussy was and glared at Belair, defensively and somewhat nervously snapping. “Anything I can do for you Bianca? Don’t know if you’d noticed but I’m a little busy right now.”

“Oh, I had absolutely noticed,” Bianca giggled. “I was just walking down the corridor when I heard you making a hell of a noise in here so I just couldn’t help but peek my head around the door to enjoy the show.”

“I’m not some trained circus animal that performs for you on demand Bianca!” Sasha snarled. The close call and being interrupted again mid-fingering was not doing a lot for her already bad mood and her frustration at her own mental failures was bubbling over as she desperately wanted the dangerous and beautiful Belair out of here before something truly bad happened. One small mercy was it seemed that Bianca hadn’t seen what she’d been using as stimulation for herself. 

Nonetheless, in a panic over some troubling feelings Bianca’s well-built frame was marshaling in the back of her mind Sasha lashed out, gesturing to the corner where she’d left her championship belt along with her clothes. “You see that belt over there? That means I’m the one who owns every single ass in this fucking division so show a little fucking respect and knock before you interrupt me when I’m busy!”

Seemingly a little surprised by Sasha’s ferocity with her given how friendly they’d been in the past, Bianca backed up a step without Sasha even having to get up. That made Banks feel a little better about herself. See, why couldn’t she feel like this all the time? Even the mighty Bianca Belair couldn’t stand up to the Boss when she was in the mood. 

Feeling her confidence returning, Sasha had a potentially rash change of heart. She’d been waiting for the Riott Squad girls to come and help her deal with those annoying submissive sentiments she’d been having but asserting her dominance over a genuine threat like Bianca would be a far greater achievement and probably much more like what Sasha needed right now to get back on track. 

Therefore, she continued. “You know what? I could use something else to keep distract me until Liv and Ruby get here. I think it’s time you and I had a bit of a chat about your place in this company.”

Unspoken was what Sasha was really thinking, “something else that isn’t pictures of me getting ass fucked.”

“My place?” Bianca repeated questioningly, lips curling into an amused smile.

“Exactly. See, you’ve been on the main roster a while now and you’re from NXT so I know that you understand how things are meant to go round here. However, I’ve generously left you alone because…well I like you Bianca. I think you and I are and can be good friends. Besides, you’ve got some talent and I didn’t want to come along and crush your dreams straight away. But you’ve been here what? Like three months now? I think you’ve had plenty of opportunity to carve out a place and…I haven’t been that impressed to be honest.”

“Oh, you haven’t?” Bianca gave an incredulous laugh as she put her hands on her hips and stared at Sasha with a less than impressed look.

“No, I haven’t and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t interrupt me when I’m talking ok Bianca?”

Bianca raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth as if to say something before thinking better of it and shrugging. Sasha smirked at that acquiescence to her power and standing. Why hadn’t she tried this sooner? Bianca was going to be an easy pickup to springboard her back into dominance so she could write off the past few minutes as an unfortunate and swiftly forgotten blip on her road to becoming the true Alpha female of the entire WWE.

“That’s a good girl.” She smiled insincerely. “Now, since you’ve been so disappointing, I’m going to give you a choice. You can bend over for me right now. In private where no one else will know. I’ll be nice…ish to you and we can move on happily and stay friends with you understanding exactly where your place is in this division. Namely below me. Once I’m satisfied you know that, you’ll be free to go after anyone else on the roster you like and as long as you share, I’ll happily show you respect as a fellow top in front of the rest of the girls…Or we can do this the hard way. That’s the way where you don’t bend over for me right now. I’m then forced to challenge you to a match. I beat you. I bring you back to this locker room only this time I’ll make sure that everyone is present to see your humiliation. And I won’t be nice. I’ll be mean and I’ll keep coming after you until you’re nothing but a broken bitch. You’ll never be the EST again. Hell, you’ll never be a true wrestler again. You’ll be a slut who wrestles in her spare time when she’s not busy giving up her slut ass to every single woman in the division. I might even make Liv Morgan top you. That’d be pretty fucking embarrassing wouldn’t it?”

Bianca waited a second to make sure Sasha was done. Then she nodded and with a dismissive flip of her braid, began her response. “That would be pretty embarrassing.” She agreed. “But not gonna happen because girl….uh uh!” She wagged her finger at Sasha. “I don’t believe that you can do a single thing you just said you would and even if I did, I’m not going to let you of all people tell me what to do?”

“Excuse me? What do you mean, me of all people?” Sasha snapped. That optimism she’d had about Bianca being an easy confidence booster seemed slightly misplaced now but she wasn’t all that worried. There was still plenty of time to work on the EST and figure out a way to bring her down a peg or two.

“I mean you…I mean just look at you!” Bianca waved her hands dismissively, gesturing up and down Sasha’s sweaty naked body. “You talk about me being disappointing? I’m supposed to believe that you’re the big bad Alpha female of Smackdown when I walk in on you fingering yourself like a loser? You’re meant to be the Boss. You should have everyone else on their knees begging to pleasure you but I don’t think I’ve seen you top a single person since I’ve been here. Smackdown is a fucking joke with you as champion. Guess how many times I caught Charlotte Flair sitting by herself in the locker room masturbating when she was on NXT…? Yeah, zero! Whenever I walked in on her, she was demolishing some slut’s ass and showing why she’s the Alpha instead of giving shitty speeches about it. I came here expecting the same from you and was really looking forward to that challenge. It was going to be a great opportunity for me to take on someone decent instead of just squashing and fucking Zelina Vega over and over again. But you haven’t shown me even the slightest hint of the Sasha Banks I used to watch and look up to when I was in NXT. Sure, you can put on a face for the cameras and flash that championship belt around but let’s be honest, the only disappointment here…is you.”

Bianca had barely paused for a second during that monologue but it was Sasha that felt breathless as though she’d been punched in the gut, eviscerated by stinging words that cut her to the core. She was genuinely at a loss for what to say in response which was a rarity for her. There was an infuriating and honestly terrifying amount of truth in Bianca’s taunts. Sasha had been lax, settling for dominating the Riott squad for weeks now, mostly in private instead of pushing for more. As she pondered it then, it was hardly a wonder that those submissive thoughts had started cropping up again. She’d done nothing to dissuade them. 

Bianca sighed, breaking Sasha out of her silent musings. “Come on Sasha!” She barked, her frustrations evident in the animated gesticulations and demonstrative facial expressions that concluded with her squatting on her haunches, hands on head as she dug her fingers into her scalp in disbelief. “I’ve just challenged you. Would you actually do something about it please?”

Sasha blushed. Her cheeks burning as Bianca treated her like the relative newcomer that the EST was meant to be, riding roughshod over her and dictating her actions. She needed to wrestle back control of this interaction from the domineering Belair and quickly. This embarrassment couldn’t be allowed to spiral, not with Sasha in the state she was right now. That could lead to a very dark place. Her pussy spasmed at just that hint of a thought, illustrating exactly why Sasha was so concerned. Why had she tried to challenge Bianca again? 

“So, if you think I’m so weak, why haven’t you come to challenge me before?” Sasha asked. “Why not come prove it?”

Bianca was the one to pause for a moment then, if only briefly as Sasha noticed a slight twitch of the lip before she responded. “Good question. I guess I was waiting for you to show me something worth challenging. I don’t mind squashing inferior women but with you…this may sound a bit weird but I didn’t want it to be easy. See, I wasn’t kidding when I said that I used to look up to you. Back down in NXT, you were the one woman that inspired me. You had the look, the swagger, the attitude, the skills. Everything. You were hot as fuck and I wanted you badly. So, taking your ass...I’m not gonna lie, I thought about it a lot. I still do even since coming up to the main roster and meeting you for real. But…” 

Bianca threw her palms up in the air in resignation. “I really wanted the Boss. Not whatever you are now. Lately, you went from being Bayley’s lapdog to some boring good girl. Like, what the fuck am I meant to do with that? It wasn’t just about your looks for me. It was about who you were. And the more hostile, rude and vicious you got, the more I wanted you. Taking you down was meant to be the final proof that I really was the EST. There were girls with more titles than you, that were technically more dominant or whatever but I saw something in you that made you special. In NXT, I fucked so many women, pounding their tight little buttholes and having so much fun doing so but girl,” She sniggered. “all the time I knew that as fun as they were, they’d never be you. You were my dream woman…my dream bitch.”

Well, that was a lot to deal with. Sasha blinked several times as Bianca awaited her response. “So…basically you’ve got a crush on me?” Sasha half laughed. This whole situation was growing weirder by the second. 

Bianca hesitated as she tensed up, her head inclined to one side as she eyed Sasha up with interest. “I guess you could put it that way. If you think it’s normal to want to pound your crush’s ass so hard and for so long that she can’t walk straight for days afterwards?”

Sasha’s mind was running at a million miles an hour. This was an unexpected development and she had to find a way to use it her advantage. Unfortunately, it was difficult for her to concentrate when she was being assaulted by her own innermost desires that had been set aflame by Bianca’s confession. Once again, Sasha had got in her own head with thoughts of submitting and all of a sudden, she could only think about what it’d be like if Bianca span her around, bent her over and used her magnificently strong body to absolutely pummel a strap on deep inside her as hard as the powerhouse of a woman could. She felt her knees begin to shake as her pussy moistened further. She opened her mouth to say something but there was nothing coming out. She was paralyzed, frozen to the spot as she silently tried to fight those pesky visions flooding her mind. 

Bianca appeared to recognize Sasha’s internal strife as she shook her head and groaned. “I guess I was stupid to hope. There’s a reason they say never meet your heroes. You aren’t what I expected. I just need to get over it I guess…Plenty of other women that I can have a real rivalry with.” She appeared genuinely deflated, shoulders sunk and a joyless, wistful smile on her face. “I do still think you’re hot so I’ll probably be back at some point to fuck you but right now...” She trailed off. “…My heart just wouldn’t be in it. See you Sasha.”

Sasha could sense all her dreams of being an Alpha female leaving with Bianca. If she just let Bianca escape, she’d never be able to regain any self-respect, let alone earn the respect of anyone else. No, she had to say something. But she was scared. Sasha Banks. The Legit Boss. The Blueprint. The Standard of the WWE was scared. It hurt Sasha to confront that fact. It hurt her more than anything to have had Bianca standing right in front of her, offering her the opportunity to do battle, to try and prove herself as a top again and knowing that she just wasn’t in the right headspace to do it. Instead, she’d just been rejected as both a top and a bottom at once by the EST. That stung.

Bianca reached the door. For the past few seconds, Sasha’s eyes had been fixated on Bianca’s ass as it jiggled with each step in her tight spandex bottoms. She wanted that ass. She really did. Bianca’s butt was big, bouncy and beautiful. Just the way Sasha liked them. All she had to do was gather up the courage to say something. 

“Bianca, wait!” She was almost surprised at herself when she managed it. Admittedly her voice was a little more desperate than she was comfortable with but it was a start. Bianca stopped and turned. She stood with her back against the door, leaning into it casually as she assessed Sasha unenthusiastically. “Yeah…?” She exhaled, still completely monotone.

“You’re right.” Sasha said. “Completely right. I’ve been lazy and useless as an Alpha ok? I get that. I shouldn’t have just expected a woman like you to bend over for me just because I asked.”

“Nah, you shouldn’t.” Bianca agreed, the beginnings of a smile creeping across her face.

“Right.” Sasha laughed. “It was stupid but that doesn’t mean I’m giving up on ever topping you. I just wanted you to know that. I wasn’t ready right now but I know that I can be the rival you were looking for.”

Bianca grimaced. “I wish I could believe you Sasha but it’s been a long time since I’ve seen the old you. To be honest, I only ever really saw hints of it. I had hoped that when I got here, I could find a way to coax more out of you but from the very first time we met, you’ve just been insufferably nice. Which has been fine, I like you Sasha. I like you a hell of a lot more than I thought I would but I didn’t come here for nice, friendly Sasha…Sure I could’ve started something, joined Bayley in attacking you or whatever but it wouldn’t have been half as fun as I’d imagined. I thought that coming out and challenging you directly like this might work but it seems not.”

Sasha winced at the second mention of Bayley in the past few minutes. It was that bitch’s fault that she was like this. Sasha had thought that she was the one in control of that relationship just because she was the one who usually held the strap on behind the scenes, ignoring all the public indications that she was being used. She’d poured her heart and soul into their partnership and Bayley had turned around and thrown it back in her face. Sasha had never been the same since. 

To be honest, she hadn’t even been the same during that relationship. Bayley had been showing signs of discontent for a while. It had started with that stupid new haircut and arrogant attitude as she threw Sasha under the proverbial bus on multiple occasions. Then insisting on lengthier and lengthier facesitting sessions as she mashed her perfect fat ass into Sasha’s face with increasing dominance and trash talk, even gently enquiring about how Sasha would feel if they switched things up regarding top and bottom status. Sasha had been honest, confessing her occasional desire to submit. And so, she’d become the very first person Bayley ever fucked. The total and forever bottom Bayley had fucked her a couple of times. Not often but occasionally. And why? Because Sasha had trusted her. Thought that she had someone who she could confide in and give her ass to willingly. 

The day Bayley turned on her had been the darkest of her life and it had set her on this path. The path that had led her to being totally without confidence and unable to handle a simple confrontation with another top like Bianca without dreaming of them pounding her slutty ass into total surrender. 

As she considered that, she had an epiphany. She remembered the last time she’d felt truly dominant. Not just coasting on top but like she had achieved something. Conquered someone. It was when Bayley had tapped to her for the second time. When she had officially retained a main roster singles title for the first time, vanquishing her greatest foe in the process. Sure, they hadn’t put asses on the line or anything like that but they may as well have. The feeling of defeating that Judas had been as good as any anal penetration. And what Sasha realized right then was that she may have beaten Bayley in their two in ring battles but she was currently letting the dark haired backstabber win the war. If she didn’t start getting back to her old ways, she would have let Bayley’s betrayal define her and defeat her, leaving her unable to top anyone but the biggest of sluts. 

Armed with this new knowledge, Sasha found an urgency to fight for the first time in a long while as she hissed at Bianca. “Fuck you!” 

Bianca’s ears perked up at that. There’d been genuine venom in that aggressive growl. The sort that Bianca had been hoping to hear much earlier. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said fuck you!” Sasha snarled. “You haven’t done shit since you got here but you want to come into MY locker room and tell me that I’m not good enough for you because I’ve had a bad few weeks? I’ve topped literally dozens of women, gaped and ruined their assholes and made them my bitches. Who was that you were just bragging about beating? Zelina Vega?” Sasha unleashed a cackle that would’ve made a hyena proud as she warmed to the task of showing Bianca that the Boss still ran the women’s division.

“She doesn’t even go here anymore. And don’t give me any crap about what you did in NXT because that doesn’t mean a thing up here. Do you know how many cocky NXT women have come up to the main roster and been instantly humbled…? It’s always the same. You come here fresh from beating up on rookies and career jobbers thinking you’re the best but you never are. You’re all just cheap knock offs of the women who made NXT what it is today. Like me.”

Bianca stood up a little straighter. Maybe Sasha wasn’t a total lost cause after all. “Ok Sasha…I’m listening.”

“Oh, you’re listening, are you? That’s great.” Sasha sarcastically applauded. “Look, I don’t have to prove myself to you. I am the Boss. I am the Standard, the Blueprint, the talk and the champion of this division. So, if you’re not going to bend over for me right now, you’d better be ready to defend your ass in the ring.”

“You want a match?” Bianca asked.

“With you? Not yet.” Sasha replied bluntly. “I told you, I’m not the one that needs to prove anything here. No, what I do want is to give you a chance to show me that you’re worthy of challenging me…So, here’s what I’m proposing. If you can beat an opponent of my choosing every week for the next three weeks, I’ll give you a match with the chance to win me, my ass and my title. But just so you know, I’m going to be telling those opponents that if they beat you, they get the same shot so they’ll be plenty motivated.”

Bianca made a face. “Ehhh, I don’t know. Three weeks seems an awful long time to wait for someone who could barely summon the courage to talk a second ago. How about one week?”

Sasha thought on that for a moment, then shook her head. She needed more than a week to get her head straight given all the chaos that had been going on in there today. “No. Three.”

Bianca stared at Sasha. “I guess I can respect you standing your ground.” She began reluctantly. “That’s what I want from a rival but I’m really not sure if I want to waste three weeks for someone who might turn out to be a disappointment.”

Sasha fumed at that. Who did Bianca think she was? Sasha had been complacent of late but she was still the Boss. She gave the orders and she expected to be obeyed. She opened her mouth to tell Bianca as much but then was left open mouthed for a very different reason by the next sequence of events. 

Bianca was still standing right next to the door which is why when it burst open and crunched into her back, she was sent sprawling to the ground at Sasha’s feet; the Boss getting a fantastic preview of what it might be like once she conquered Bianca in the process. 

Bianca soon stormed back to an upright position however as she furiously turned around to confront the intruder. That being the pretty face and platinum hair of a stunned Liv Morgan who backed up as she gasped, “I’m sorry Bianca…” Liv then came damn close to being upended herself as she backed right into Ruby who was standing right behind her in similar dismay. Sasha chuckled. The two had timed their arrival perfectly as it turned out. It was almost enough to make her forgive them for being so late in the first place. 

However, based on the way she advanced menacingly; Bianca wasn’t so amused. Well, Sasha couldn’t have the EST messing with her girls so she interrupted to call out. “You two, wait outside! I’ll call you back in when I’m ready.” 

The Riott Squad could not get out of there fast enough, slamming the door in Bianca’s face as they scarpered. Instantly, the EST whirled to face Sasha. “What the fuck!”

Banks held her hands up and nodded. “I know, I know. You can’t let that slide. I’ve just had another idea though.”

“Oh great! More talking…” Bianca groaned. “When are you going to stop talking and start acting?” 

“Right now, if you shut up and let me finish.” Sasha fired back. Bianca ground her teeth but stayed quiet. “You wanted me to show you why I’m the Boss? That’s actually fair when I think about it. As I said earlier, I’ve been a little off my game lately but I haven’t been totally idle. I’d love to give you a little preview of what’s in store for you if you ever do get the chance to put your ass on the line against me. That’s why you and I are going to share those two out there.” She pointed at the door. “I’ll give you your chance to punish them and I get to show you why I’m the best damn top in this whole company.”

Sasha took a deep breath after making that proposition. This was a huge gambit by her. The challenge laid down was implicit. Her and Bianca both would have a chance to show off their dominance at the same time in front of each other. Given the events of the afternoon, it was entirely possible that she’d not be at her best and could end up being embarrassed by Bianca who she’d never seen top before. However, if there was one thing Sasha was confident in, it was her sexual stamina and skill. Once she got going, she was a tour de force that was near enough impossible to stop or resist. As long as she could avoid the pitfalls of sliding back into submissive thoughts, she knew she had a wonderful opportunity to assert her superiority over her new challenger right now by quite literally outfucking her. That was the sort of victory that could set her on the path to supremacy over Bianca and quite possibly the entire women’s division. It was time that the Boss was unleashed.

Of course, that relied on Bianca saying yes so Sasha was very pleased when the EST nodded and grinned. “Deal. I hope you’re ready to see the roughEST, toughEST, baddEST woman on the roster show you exactly what she can do because girl, you’re next.” 

It was on.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this seems like a slightly abrupt cut-off. Originally the Liv and Ruby encounter was meant to be part of the chapter too as an epic climax but as I was writing, I realized that would mean it’d likely end up being around 25,000+ words in length and I didn’t want to make anyone feel like they had to read all that in one sitting. As a result, this chapter is a little light on the smutty fun stuff and heavy on plot and my clunky dialogue compared to what I’d hoped. Maybe a lesson for me on brevity in my writing? However, it does at least mean that the next chapter should be the exact opposite as well as hopefully being relatively quick to come out with around 6k words already written. Anyway, thoughts on how I’ve done so far would be appreciated, even just one of those nice little Kudos heart thingies. But positive and negative comments also very welcome.


End file.
